is our secret of survival
by Alury 15
Summary: Queremos lo que ustedes nos quitaron, asi tengamos que recuperarlo a la fuerza. Pero eso ¿estara bien? o ¿sera que nescesitamos aprender? ¿tal vez nos hemos equivocado? tal vez deberiamos olvidar esto. Pero si no perderiamos cuanto mas valoramos y respetamos. -SE ACEPTAN OCs-
1. Prologo

**La cursiva hace parte de una canción, bueno tengo otro fic aquí que en su mayoría se tratara de misterio, sin embargo tengo la idea de meter algo de romance o de amistad así que por ahora tengo esto.**

**Voy a necesitar OC a que si quieren participar enviadme la ficha por PM.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level 5.**

* * *

IS OUR SECRET OF SURVIVAL

_Primero nos ves, entonces no._

_Ahora nos escuchas, Ahora no._

_Ahora nos sientes, ahora no puedes._

_¿Somos reales?, tal vez no somos_

_Es nuestro secreto de supervivencia en un muy desagradable mundo._

Nuestro extraño canto que solo llena la noche, temidos por ser unas criaturas violentas y aterradoras, no somos mito ni mucho menos la invención de un loco vagabundo de la calle.

Tenemos nuestros métodos pero no carecemos de compasión, tan solo es que ustedes no la merecen, no entienden lo que es, puede ser ignorancia a sí mismos, ustedes nos buscan y nosotros nos defendemos, sigues sin entender pues que pena. Tenemos reglas y las seguimos pero ustedes ya han pasado la raya sin saberlo marcasteis vuestro destino. Abrid muy bien los ojos, mirad por vuestra espalda, estad atentos a todo ruido pues en lo oculto estamos y queremos lo que nos pertenece.

_Cada criatura para la supervivencia_

_Tiene que mirar hacia fuera para sí mismo_

_No obtuvo niñeras aquí o abuelitas queridas_

_Para cuidar tu salud._

Para ustedes es horrible porque solo os fijáis en lo negativo, pero aunque tengáis en vuestras narices algo bueno no podrián verlo, tan ciegos están, que por ello acabasteis en esto, por eso nos buscáis, con el fin de acabar con nosotros.

_Primero nos ves, entonces no._

_Ahora nos escuchas, Ahora no.._

_Ahora nos sientes, ahora no puedes._

_¿Somos reales?, tal vez no somos._

_Es nuestro secreto de supervivencia en un muy desagradable mundo._

* * *

**Bueno, el prólogo para lo que sería la historia, en si está hablando no de monstruos ni nada de eso, sino de gatos, no cualquier gato, en teoría son gatos pero son más grandes y son temidos por muchos como lo dice, se me vino a la cabeza que si los gatos fueran salvajes y expresen terror a los humanos por su agresividad, los quisieran lejos y apartados a excepción de los gatos caseros.**

**Bueno el punto es que los humanos querían deshacerse de estos y por ende empezaron a cazarlos, y como cualquier animal salvaje se defiende, pero esta vez no con garras ni colmillos como antes sino estando entre los humanos aparentando ser uno de ellos esperando el momento preciso.**

**Así que aquí está la ficha no voy a meter nada de pareja pues como explique antes no he decidido muy buen el curso de la historia pero si ustedes quieren bueno no tengo problema después de todo son sus OC, pero luego cuadro eso ok:**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Genero:**

**Apariencia:**

**Ap. Gato:**

**Personalidad**

**Vestimenta:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Miedos:**

**Ventajas o habilidades:**

**Así que bueno eso es todo los que quieran participar bienvenidos y les estaré informado acerca de los cambios que tenga la historia.**

**Por otro lado ando algo corta de ideas para la conti de mi otro fic pero estoy segura que un día de estos me da un ataque de creatividad y lo subo.**

**Adiós**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aqui esta la segunda parte, no me demore tanto tiempo despues de todo.  
La cursiva es parte de una cancion como lo dije antes, Solo me pretenece mi oc (Karadi)el resto son prestados.  
**

**Para que no alla problema en una parte:**

**Rumi Ai Hiroshima: gata gris y atigrada.**

**Ryuuno Totamashi: gata negra y pequeña.**

**Karadi Azurei: gata blanca con tenues rayas cafes casi indivisibles. **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level 5.**

* * *

-Sokiri-sama – Los humanos se están adentrando cada vez más en el bosque alejando a las presas no podemos seguir así- informo un gato blanco con manchas de color café en todo el cuerpo – debemos hacer algo y pronto.

-Que paso con Luca ella salió en la mañana con Rumi no, las envié a ver que hacían los humanos- inquirió un gato atigrado marrón con manchas grises, amarillas.

-Solo ha vuelto Rumi dice que están construyendo más cosas, no ha podido adentrarse mucho porque habían perros, y Luca desapareció no se sabe nada de ella.

-De todas maneras que podemos hacer, hemos tratado de alejarlos de todas las maneras posibles, pero solo perdemos más gatos y se adentran más en el bosque- Añadió sokiri con un tono de preocupación en su voz pero también perduraba la rabia- amenos que no supieran que estamos allí, si hacemos eso tal vez podamos conseguir algo. Quiero que mandes a 2 de nosotros para mezclarse con los humanos, es posible que consigamos sacarlos lejos.

-Si señor pero…que hay de los otros gatos, los solitarios estoy seguro que tendrán otros planes.

-No me interesa saber tan solo haz lo que te ordene- ordeno con una expresión indescriptible.

El gato blanco se marchó respetuosamente ya enterado de la misión aunque sabía muy bien que esto no acabaría como su líder planeaba, además también estaba al tanto que no solo alejaría a los humanos también se derramaría la sangre.

-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto en Raimon unos chicos estaban practicando futbol, ya hacía tiempo que empezaron así que ya casi terminaban.

-Chicos ya se acabó la práctica- exclamo una chica peli verde avisando a todos.

-¿Ya? El tiempo se está pasando algo rápido no- Dijo Midorikawa algo extrañado, después de todo, las prácticas siempre eran largas a diferencia de esta.

-Oigan quienes son ellas, han estado allí un buen tiempo- pregunto un chico peli blanco dirigiéndose a tres chicas que estaban no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Y era cierto esas chicas y habían estado un buen tiempo observándolos sin nada más que hacer.

Una de ellas tenía ojos negros y un sedoso cabello color abismo el cual le llegaba hasta la coronilla de la espalda, también tenía un flequillo que cae hasta la parte superior de sus ojos, de pestañas largas y unos lentes color carmín, y de piel blanca con algunas pecas en la nariz y en las mejillas. Llevaba una camiseta de mangas tres cuartos de color escarlata, un enterizo de jean color celeste el cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, unos zapatos negros de punta redondeada, una boina negra y un bolso de cuero.

La otra tenía el pelo blanco y largo, algo desordenado y con un flequillo al lado derecho, de ojos amarillos, de piel blanca un tanto bronceada. Llevaba una camiseta café de maga corta, una chaqueta de tela blanca y unos pantalones estampados de tonalidad gris y azul oscuro.

Y la más pequeña, era de pelo negro azabache que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de piel muy blanca, sus ojos eran de dos colores, el derecho rojo y el izquierdo dorado, también tenía un lunar bajo su ojo derecho y era de baja estatura. Llevaba un short corto y rasgado, un suéter azul, un par de tenis de botín alto y rojos, y unas cuantas pulseras en sus manos.

-Ya que lo dices, nunca las hemos visto- Dijo Endo al fijarse en las tres chicas- oi.

-Vámonos- Dijo la peli blanca.

-Pero si apenas llegamos, podríamos quedarnos otro rato, tal vez conocerlos- Propuso la chica de ojos negros.

-No estamos aquí por eso recuerdas, no debemos desviarnos de nuestra misión- le contesto la peliblanca ya dando la vuelta para marcharse.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rumi, además la misión consistía en vigilarlos de cerca, no estar a tres metros de distancia desapareciendo cada vez que se percaten de nuestra presencia- dijo algo divertida la más pequeña.

-Supongo que en algo tienen razón, volveremos mañana pero no se desvíen ni confíen, aquí no pertenecemos y recordad que también hay cazadores rondando con perros y fusiles, y por nada del mundo les muestren que son gatos, en especial a ti Ryuuno ya sabes que desde un comienzo tu no venias con nosotras, te escabulliste de la casa de tus dueños humanos y nos seguiste- Dijo mientras se alejaban de la cancha.

-Dices que no confías en mí, o es que piensas que no estoy apta para la vida sin el cuidado de los humanos- Le dijo a la peli negra con un tono de enojo y aspereza en su voz.

No hubo ninguna respuesta de parte de la peli blanca, a sí que siguieron caminando sin decir palabra alguna, tan solo se escuchaban los detestables ruidos de los carros y las pisadas en el frio y duro piso de concreto. Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño callejón donde se encontraba un hueco que bajaba y formaba una especie de guarida por donde entraba algo de luz, era un lugar pequeño y algo húmedo, pero en el cabían las tres felinas, además estaba totalmente vacío.

-Karadi como es el bosque- pregunto Ryuuno, después de todo ella había nacido como una mascota.

-Bueno, allí eres libre, pero el precio a pagar es duro debes sobrevivir cada día, ya que a veces se convierte en un lugar oscuro, sombrío y peligroso, pero la recompensa en enorme, si eres libre lo tienes todo.

-Es mejor que estar con los humanos, que te den de comer esa desagradable bazofia a la que llaman comida y solo te dejen salir cuando ellos quieran ¿no?- agrego Rumi mientras leía uno de sus libros.

-Eh, si claro por eso me fui, para ser libre y vivir por mi cuenta- dijo bastante confiada la gatita negra.

-Entonces eso te haría una libertina, nosotros también tenemos reglas y las seguimos para mantener a salvo a los nuestros, a ti mismo, he incluso a los demás animales- le corrigió la gata blanca con rayas marrones casi indivisibles.

Ciertamente le preocupaba que el pequeño ''problema'' que se encontraron en el camino, no comprendiera las reglas que tenían, solo la había dejado seguirlas porque parecía decidía a irse cuanto antes lejos de sus dueños, definitivamente no era como el común y corriente minino casero, había algo diferente en esa pequeña gatita.

Ya era de día, los reflejos de luz se colaban por las pequeñas grietas del el techo, despertando poco a poco a las tres, bueno eso o si no las gotas que caían desprevenidamente por la humedad.

-Kyaaa-

- Ah, que pasó ¡Rumi!- El grito desprevenido de la gata gris atigrada hizo que se despertaran de inmediato las otras dos.

-Algo me cayó en la cabeza- Dijo la gata gris con el pelo erizado.

-Jeje, descuida fue una gota de agua, aunque nos diste un buen susto a las dos- le dijo Ryuuno más calmada-Karadi no íbamos a ir a ver a esos humanos.

-Ustedes vayan yo me quedo aquí, no tengo ni el más mínimo interés de ir allá- Les dijo a las dos con indiferencia.

-Oh vamos Karadi, vas a decirnos que te quedaras aquí- Le volvió a insistir la gata gris.

-Voy a buscar a Luca, recuerdas- Les dijo como escusa la gata blanca.

-Bueno, está bien si averiguamos algo te decimos- Un tono de tristeza se notó en la voz de la atigrada, así que se dio la vuelta para marcharse- vámonos Ryuuno.

_Es realmente un desagradable mundo?_

_Oh, sí, un muy desagradable mundo, de hecho_

_Más desagradable de lo que usted podría soñar_

_De arriba_

_Y por debajo de_

_Los ojos y las mandíbulas_

_Las garras y los dientes_

_Listo para atacar_

_Eres un snack -, será mejor Que correr_

_No vienen caminando en la naturaleza de Madera_

_Si no tienes un arma de fuego_

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Qué extraño, lo que ocurrido ayer, ellas tan solo se marcharon- Dijo algo extrañado tachimukai- Además no dijeron palabra alguna.

-Bueno lo mejor es que no pongamos atención a eso- Le respondió kazemaru.

Aunque no ayudo de mucho, a todos les parecía algo extraño la manera de actuar de ellas, no se esperaban esa actitud tan indiferente y despreocupada, después de todo mucha gente sabía quiénes eran. No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que volvieron a aparecer a la mitad de la práctica, sin embargo esta vez solo eran dos.

-Perdonad nuestra actitud de ayer es que nuestra amiga no estaba de buen humor- Les dijo una de ellas-permitid presentarnos yo soy Rumi Ai Hiroshima y ella es Ryuuno Totamashi.

Se presentó la oji negra, y también señalando a la más pequeña.

-Ya veo entonces eso era todo y de donde vienen ustedes- Les dijo un peli verde.

-Etto… no creo que importe verdad, solo vinimos a disculparnos y aclarar lo sucedido- Les respondió de nuevo.

-Bueno ellos son…-Un chico que tenía una banda naranja en la cabeza les presento a todos ya aclarada la confusión que tenían.

_Usted está en la naturaleza de Madera_

_Y cada niño podría_

_Decirte que tienes_

_No hay negocio que estar aquí_

_Primera primero nos ves. Entonces no_

_Ahora nos escuchas. Ahora no_

_Es nuestro secreto de la supervivencia. En una muy desagradable mundo_

_Ahora nos sientes. Ahora no puedes_

_¿Somos reales? Tal vez no somos_

_Es nuestro secreto de la supervivencia. En un muy desagradable mundo._

* * *

**En el siguiente voy a terminar de sacar los ocs que me faltan, asi que no estoy diciendo que ya no nescesite, sino que por el momento no voy a pedir mas OCs, pero cuando vuelva a nescesitar lo avisare.**

**Asi que espero que le guste y dejen reviews.**

**EDIT: se que dije que no nescesitaba mas OCs pero ya que me doy cuenta nescesito un antagaonista mas, ya tengo a Sokiri (villano decidido a hacer cualquier locura asi este mal para una meta buena) **

**Pero nescecito otro: ya saben complejo de dios, vengativo y sanguinario, un pasado horrible causante de su maldad, ingenioso, que lo quieras matar aunque no puedas,etc.**

**Ficha:**

**Nombre:**

**Genero:**

**Historia:( definida, horrible y traumatica no me importa si es una pag entera o mas).**

**Apariencia:**

**Ap. gato: (repito definida y claro teniendo en cuenta que es el malo, no se como un collar de puas etc)**

**Personalidad:**

**Bueno eso es todo, solo elegire uno asi que, si no queda entonces podeis darme o un OC con ficha de prologo ya sea bueno o malo, pero cuando vuelva a nescesitar.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Solo me pretenece mi oc (Karadi)el resto son prestados.  
**

**Luka Darkness Watanabe: Gata grande,blanca y de ojos cian. **

**hanaco mishima: Gata rojiza**

**Kasai kage: Gato chantilly chocolate **

**Key Arashi: Gato blanco de pelo largo y de grises ojos.**

**Karadi Azurei: gata blanca estilo Australian Mist con tenues rayas cafes casi indivisibles. **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level 5.**

* * *

Nadie aquí me cree, Nadie a aquí aparenta querernos. Bueno yo les mostrare… todos ellos verán, pronto todos sabrán del fin de los tiempos, la plaga que arrasara con todo, lo verán con sus propios ojos y me creerán.

Remember villains don't born, they make.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El sol todavía no estaba en lo alto, pero sus rayos eran tan fuertes como si fuera medio día, los autos, los edificios, los callejones, todo era desagradable para un gato hasta los arboles no se sentían igual, ese definitivamente era un lugar horrible para cualquier gato. Sin embargo había muchos gatos entre solitarios hasta mininos caseros, algunos normales pero otros como humanos, no era misterio porque algunas calles tenían rasguños ni por qué en una cuadra no había al menos un perro guardián o en cada barrio el típico cazador con trampas, armas de fuego, cuchillos y señuelos.

Por más cosas peligrosas en ese lugar, resulto que cierta gata blanca y de ojos cian, no estaba metida en ninguno de estos royos, solo estaba atrapada en un hueco de tierra causado por una de las máquinas de los humanos, el detestable polvo que estas levantaban del suelo le estaban causando un mal día, toda esa cantidad de tierra podía dejar ciego a un gato si estaba allí demasiado tiempo.

-No estas cansada de estar hay tirada Luca-

-Eh, Karadi ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le respondió la gata blanca.

-Sokiri me mando a buscarte y a vigilar a los humanos- Le expilo la gata de rayas café tenue- Ya vámonos.

Le ayudo a subir de esa peña, y continuaron derecho a donde se habían ido Rumi y Ryuuno, le había explicado todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora no era mucho que digamos, pero era útil en cualquier caso.

-Entonces crees que Ryuuno puede ayudarnos, verdad-Le pregunto la peli rosado.

-Si es posible pero…-

-Que hacen dos de las ratas de Sokiri por aquí he- Un voz apareció de la nada.

-Y tú quién eres para decir eso proscrita traidora- Le gruño la chica peli rosada.

-Y a ti que te interesa rata de alcantarilla, si Sokiri no fuera tan estúpido y débil no estaríamos así, los humanos se habrían largado hace tiempo- Le respondido una chica de unos 17 años mientras salía de las sombras de un callejón.

Esa chica tenía el pelo de una tonalidad rojo sangre, desalineado en las puntas y le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, sus ojos eran morados y sus pupilas se asemejaban a las de un gato, de piel nívea, sus dientes eran blancos y todos caninos, también tenía algunas cicatrices de batallas. Llevaba unos bototos estilo militar, negros que llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, medias negras, una falda roja con cuadrille negro, una polera roja de manga corta con el cuello recortado, una blusa negra de manga de murciélago, tenía dos argollas de plata en su oreja derecha y su pelo recogido en una moña alta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Es un gusto conocerlos- Les respondió la chica oji negra.

-Ya que están aquí porque no se quedan un rato- Les propuso Endo, lo que fue algo sorpresivo para las dos chicas.

-Está bien, porque no-Le respondió de nuevo.

Todo estaba saliendo a lo planeado, no habían obtenida casi nada que les sirviera, pero al menos no les desagrado hablar con los ellos, puesto que muchos gatos lo consideraban fastidioso y estúpido. Mientras que Ryuuno hablaba con casi todos preguntando y hablando de diferentes cosas, Rumi estaba más reservada, tan solo hablaba con un chico peli verde y de vez en cuando con uno peli rojo.

-Entonces te gusta leer mucho verdad- Le pregunto el peli verde, viendo que en su bolso habían algunos libros.

-He si me gusta bastante, me es bastante agradable- Le respondió la chica algo desprevenida.

-Ya veo, y donde esta vuestra amiga- Le volvió a preguntar- No vino con ustedes, ¿Por qué?

-Quien Karadi, no, es que tenía cosas pendientes que hacer así que no vino con nosotros, pero ella estará bien- Le respondió la oji negra con algo de cautela para no decir nada que la perjudicara- Es mejor no pensar en eso por ahora.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bueno no es que tú seas la más indicada de todos para decir eso, puesto que también te estas describiendo a ti misma- Le reto la peli blanca- y contigo a todos los proscritos que he conocido y herido hasta hacerlos huir chillando de dolor.

-Pues yo que pensaba, que los sub ordinarios de Sokiri tenían orgullo y honor, al parecer me he equivocado, no tienen ni la más mínima partícula de gato para hacerse llamar uno de ellos.

No pasó ni un segundo y la gata blanca de rayas ya estaba agarrada con la de pelo rojo y de puntas moradas, una tormenta de pelo y sangre se levantaba con cada zarpazo y con cada mordida, hasta que en un momento la gata rojiza tenía inmovilizada a la blanca en el suelo sobre sus fuertes patas, la gata sonrió fríamente victoriosa lista para darle el golpe de gracia a su próxima víctima, para suerte de la gata blanca esto hizo bajar su guardia quitándose de encima la gata rojiza de una sola patada y propinándole un zarpazo en la cara.

Mientras tanto a Luca le ataco un gato algo escuálido chantilly de un tono chocolate, aunque rápidamente se lo quito de enzima con un rápido movimiento, le había dejado unos rasguños en la espalda, seguido por un zarpazo cerca del hocico. Rápidamente la gata blanca le agarro una pata trasera y lo lanzo lejos con sus fuertes mandíbulas, chillando y bufando el gato chantilly se fue alejando lentamente. Para sorpresa de las dos las dos gatas, la gata roja solo les sonrió mostrando sus colmillos empañados de sangre.

-No peleáis tan mal, como esperaba no entiendo por qué no usan esa fuerza matar humanos nos beneficiaria mucho a todos-Dicho esto alcanzo al gato chantilly, escabulléndose por los tejados de las casas subiendo y bajando hasta desaparecer en la lejanía.

-Esos eran un par de gatos algo extraños-Le dijo Luca a Karadi algo dudosa, si perseguirlos o dejarlos ir- A que se referían con que si usábamos nuestra habilidad para matar humanos nos beneficiaria a todos.

-Porque tal vez Sokiri-sama si sea ingenuo y torpe para usar su poder- Le respondió fríamente la peli blanca- Vámonos debemos ir donde Rumi y Ryuuno a ver que han logrado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bueno, ya se está haciendo algo tarde creo que debería volver-Le dijo Rumi a Midorikawa ya el sol estaba bajo, claro que podían irse de noche pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar- Aunque creo que aún me puedo quedar un tiempo.

-No, si ya tienen que irse no importa, además el cielo está bastante nublado es posible que llueva-Respondió rápidamente el peli verde.

Aunque se quería ir de allí, no tenía las suficientes ganas de pararse para volver a ese sucio callejón en el que tuvo que dormir obligada, por otro lado Ryuuno estaba más entretenida hablando con un chico peli rojo, de seguro a ella no le molestaba puesto que le parecía normal. Pero si… en un comienzo ella quería estar con los humanos porque se fue de su casa si estaba ten entretenida hablando con ellos, acaso solo era un simple capricho, aquello hizo a Rumi le atravesara el alma una lanza llena de indiferencia y llameante furia, si ese era el caso Ryuuno no merecía lo bueno de una vida sin humanos.

Por el momento solo quería olvidar esos pensamientos así que saco otro de sus libros y se puso a leer, lo que dejo bastante sorprendido al peli verde ese cambio tan drástico y repentino de humor.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Un perro ladrando desenfrenadamente y corriendo desesperadamente listo para atrapar a su presa, detrás de este un cazador, apuntando con su fusil cargado listo para disparar en cualquier momento y en su cara una expresión de victoria e ira, después de tanto tiempo al fin podría deshacerse del gato que le araño a él y a mucha gente en los alrededores.

El gato no era muy rápido pero su agilidad era impresionante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se volvió contra el perro y le propino bastantes zarpazos en la cabeza y espalda de un solo salto, para luego de caer en el suelo volverse contra el otra vez, tirarlo a suelo y acabar con su vida de un zarpazo en el cuello del animal. Volvió a correr en dirección del cazador esquivando los disparos sin ningún problema, de un solo salto lo alcanzo y le araño la cara, luego en el piso le agarro el pie derecho con sus fuertes fauces y tirarlo al suelo. Antes de hacer algo el cazador le agarro por la espalda y lo lanzo hacia arriba, busco su arma desesperadamente y para cuando la recupero le disparo al gato que apenas había caído en el suelo, manchando su largo, lacio y blanco pelo de un tinte rojo. Pero para entonces ya había escapado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya veréis todos, el día en que el sol se volvió negro y la luna nunca volvió a ocultarse, el final del crepúsculo que me ayudara en mi cruzada frenética y sanguinaria, contra los humanos y contra todo aquel que quiera volver a dañarnos. Mi venganza se acerca pero no se saciara hasta que la sangre de ese hombre se derrame entre mis zarpas y marque el inicio de fin. Y si es necesario destruiré todo a mi paso para lograrlo. Y por fin todo el mundo caerá bajo la sombra de ojos.

* * *

**Ya no acepto OCs de la ficha antagonista pero si quieren participar las puertas estan abiertas. Y si me gusta dejarlos en el suspenso ok no pero asi es mejor porque si no la historia no tendriria sentido, ya en capitulos siguientes dare ms protagonismo a los chicos de raimon y todo eso. Es que si lo hacia ahoa no podia escribir logicamente la historia.  
**

**Asi que le guste.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Solo me pretenece mi oc (Karadi)el resto son prestados.  
**

**hanaco mishima: Gata rojiza**

**Kasai kage: Gato chantilly chocolate **

**Key Arashi: Gato blanco de pelo largo y de grises ojos.**

**Tetsuya-: Gato negro con detayes morados y ojos blancos  
**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level 5.**

* * *

-Oye Hanaco, porque las dejaste ir las hubiéramos podido vencer-Le dijo algo confundido el gato chantilly- Estoy seguro que nos beneficiaria tener sub ordinarios de Sokiri como prisioneros.

-Tal vez, pero lo hecho esta hecho, estoy segura que nos los volveremos a encontrar otra vez- Cualquiera pensaría que una persona tan orgullosa, mal hablada y arrogante no tendría ni una sola partícula de buen genio pero no siempre es el caso, por eso las había dejado ir una de ella segua las ordenes de Sokiri pero, la otra no estaba ciega y estaba al tanto de lo que sokiri estaba haciendo- Y para cuando lo ágamos les daremos el dolor de un bosque oscuro y de ida y de vuelta, eso te lo aseguro, pronto Sokiri caera rendido a nuestros pues como el sarcófago de huesos que es.

Resulto que el escuálido gato chantilly era siete años menor que la gata rojiza, la única razón por la cual la gata tomo pequeña parte de su cuidado fue la poca edad que este tenía cuando lo encontró. Si ese no hubiese sido el caso el pobre gato habría muerto de diferentes posibilidades que había, o tal vez se habría puesto del lado del gato de ojos blancos. Porque ojos blancos, ese solo era un apodo por sus ilustres ojos que aparentaban ser una bruma de luz e incluso la luna misma reflejada en estos, pero unírsele no era la mejor opción para el pequeño gato y habían muchas razones para rechazar esa oferta tan tentadora, o más bien trampa en la que habían caído muchos gatos que ahora solo estaban a su servicio, y para estos la palabra de su líder era la ley absoluta.

-Sí, aunque sería mejor tener no solo a Sokiri sino también a ojos blancos, lástima que sea tan solo un cuento de ancianos para que los cachorros obedezcan- Se mofo el gato chocolate sin saber que era más que un cuento.

-El día en que las hojas de un antiguo cuento se puedan hacer realidad Kasai, tú serás el encargado de matar a ojos blancos sin piedad alguna- Le incito al gato chantilly, es posible que la gata lo estaba acercando a ese destino, pues su único deseo era deshacerse de una vez por todas de Sokiri y luego destruir a los humanos de todas las maneras posibles.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Maldito cazador- Un chico en la penumbra bufaba y lanzaba maldiciones constantes al causante de su sangrante pierna.

Era un chico alto y delgado, su cabello era de un rubio platino, largo hasta más abajo de los hombros y atado en una trenza espiga ubicada en su hombro izquierdo, su rostro estaba atravesado por un mechón suelto, ojos gris claro y de piel blanca y suave. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros algo desgastados, una camiseta negra con la palabra DEATH en ella, sobre esta lleva una camisa abierta de color azul marino, también unos botines negros y un colgante con el símbolo de yin y yang.

Sin embargo un sonido no muy lejano detuvo su entonación de maldiciones. Una gata persa andaba apresurada en medio de las calles. Su largo pelaje blanco y manchado de café estaba muy bien cuidado, de penetrantes ojos y un moño en su oreja izquierda. Al chico le parecía absurdo el moñito que la gata llevaba pues le recordaba a los humanos y a los mininos caseros y eso le desagradaba más que cualquier cosa, amaba estar solo y detestaba cuando otros gatos se le acercaban pero aborrecía y odiaba en lo más profundo de su alma tener que ver o recordad a los humanos.

La gata se escabullo en un hueco del piso, así que decidió seguirla estaba fastidiado pero se podía sacar bastante provecho al informarse más. En el hueco había un túnel algo estrecho pero bastanteaste cuidado y con una buena estructura para perdurar ahí unas cuantas décadas extra, mientras se ascendía el ruido espantoso de la ciudad desaparecía a lo lejos para luego en un cambio total de ambiente una cueva de ruinas antiguas con algunas motas de luz azul extrañas esparcidas por todos lados. En el final del camino una gran caverna con manuscritos, columnas, estatuas y demás adornos rotos y desgastados pero descifrables, el techo tenía una pequeña abertura por la cual pasaban los rayos de la luna alumbrando todo con una extraña aurora, en una de las columnas aguardaba un gato negro con detalles morados mirando directamente a la luna. Allí se dirigía la gata persa, pero porque, ese lugar le parecía tan familiar, en alguna visión del pasado incluso de millones de siglos atrás pero era tan conocido.

-Tetsuya-sama, tengo al tanto que me ha llamado, hay algo que tenga que hacer- Le saludo respetuosamente la gata reverenciando con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Sí, Katia, en realidad te he llamado porque Sokiri ha enviado dos gatos a espiar a los humanos-Le respondió el gato al tanto de su presencia y también del intruso- Quiero que los atraigas aquí.

-Pero Tetsuya-sama, está diciendo que quiere traer enemigos a este lugar-Le dijo la gata confundida- No sería algo arriesgado, además no me gusta herir a las personas, no creo que yo sea la más indica para esa tarea, porque no envía a uno de los lor'tag ellos de seguro que desempeñarían mejor esa tarea.

El gato negro se volvió en dirección de la gata blanca, sus ojos eran la luna misma, tan brillantes, que podían opacar a la luz de la aurora en incluso de las estrellas mismas, sin embargo no eran tan brillantes como el sol.

-Callate y escuha de una buena vez, si los enviara a ellos de seguro los matarían, y esa no es la idea en cambio-Sus brillantes ojos no eran hipnotizadores pero podían cegar a cualquiera en todos los aspectos- En cambio estoy seguro de que tu lograrías más cosas, no recuerdas, las recompensas serán aún mayores tu solo debes obedecerme o acaso me estás diciendo que me estoy equivocando.

-No señor, lo hare con gusto después de todo su palabra es ley.

-mas te vale, ahora largate de una vez y si fallas te condenare a murte- Amenazo de forma tenebrosa y con un tono frio y molestia en cada palabra.

Cuando la gata se marchó, el otro gato el cual la había seguido a escondidas se volvió para irse, pero entonces una sombra negra lo empujo lejos de la entrada, dejándolo al borde de una pendiente, al borde de caer sintió unas zarpas agarrar sus patas delanteras, era aquel gato negro de ojos blancos.

-No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí,espía, estoy seguro que quieres conservar tu vida pero eso te costara lealtad- Le dijo desafiante el gato negro listo para soltarlo y dejarlo morir en el olvido, para que la serviria un gato sanginario como el, lo unico era para afilarse las garras.

-Para que necesitaría tu ayuda prefiero morir antes que depender de nadie- Le bufo el gato blanco con un tono de asco en su voz.

-Entonces si me ayudas, al contrario yo dependería de ti, y con tu ayuda obtendrás lo que más anhelas, un mundo sin humanos, mininos caseros y donde tu estés solo y apartado de los demás eso es lo que querias no Key.

Una nube tapo el hueco del techo dejando el lugar en completa oscuridad, un horrible aullido de dolor se escuchó en todos lados y para cuando la nube se corrió los dos gatos habían desaparecido del barranco ahora solo se encontraba de nuevo el gato negro sobre la piedra contemplando con atención la luna pero en su mirada una sonrisa victoriosa y llena de ansias posada en un futuro no muy lejano, por fin el sol caera en la penumbra, la luna se alzara y antes de que el crepúsculo acabe su objetivo estara cumplido.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El sol ya se había ocultado y la penumbra llenaba los cielos a excepción de algunas estrellas.

-Ryuuno, ya tenemos que irnos-Le llamo la chica oji negra.

-Ya voy, claro que yo podre encontrar el camino sola si quieres vete tu sola ya te alcanzare- L evadió la chica de pelo negro.

-Por supuesto que ¡no! Ya nos vamos- Le dijo agarrándola de la mano y llevándola a rastras- asi no quieras debemos volver ya.

-Está bien- Dijo rendida ya Rumi estaba más seria que Karadi lo mejor era dejarlo así.

El piso estaba iluminado por las luces de los postes, las tiendas prendían todos sus carteles y publicidad, era totalmente diferente a lo que llamaban hogar pero algo les molestaba, algo estaba totalmente diferente, habían diferentes olores, pero uno en especial era muy incómodo, definitivamente algo no iba bien, Ryuuno se tensó de un momento a otro ya había reconocido en otro momento, también Rumi lo sintió pero más después. En ese momento estaban en peligro aquel horrible olor pertenecía a algo con lo que no podían las dos solas, tal vez Luca o Karadi si pero definitivamente se habían metido en un problema muy grave.

¡Perros!

* * *

**Aqui tengo la continuacion, se que parece algo fantasioso pero con lo que le han hecho a inazuma eleven en todo este tiempo en especial con crhono stone y galaxi todo es posible no icluso que Earth Eleven viajaran a namecusejin, ok no ya me pase.  
**

**Pero bueno aqui al fin lo termine y eso que escuchando la banda sonora de wow cata, y musica epica (critiquen si quieren pero la musica epica es lo mejor(?)).**

**Bueno que gusten y ya saben si quieren participar envien sus OC por PM.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Al fin aqui esta la conty, ace rato que no pongo tramos de la cancion pero ya luego la volvere a poner.**

**Solo me pretenece mi oc (Karadi)el resto son prestados.  
**

**hanaco mishima: Gata rojiza**

**Kasai kage: Gato chantilly chocolate **

**Key Arashi: Gato blanco de pelo largo y de grises ojos.**

**Rumi Ai Hiroshima:Gata gris atigrada.**

**Ryuuno Totamashi: pequeña gata negra.**

**Luca Darkness Watanabe: Gata blanca y de ojos cian.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level 5.**

* * *

Cuatro chicos iban caminando por las calles en la noche iluminada por la brillante luna, claro que las luces de los postes no dejaban notar su bella presencia entre la oscuridad, una bella melodía provocaba esa hermosa aura que emanaba de entre lo más recóndito de la tierra, solo algunos escuchaban la aurora pero decían que estaban locos, eso por el simpe hecho de que los humanos están ciegos y sordos de todo lo que les rodea.

-Midorikawa, que era lo que tanto hablabas con Rumi, estabas muy desconcentrado- le pregunto Hiroto a su amigo.

-Que, ah no era nada, solo estábamos conversando no es nada fuera de lo normal ¿porque?- Le respondió sorprendido de aquella pregunta.

-Claro, hasta Endo se daría cuenta que te gusta Rumi, Midorikawa eres muy obvio- Le molesto Nagumo, causando un leve sonrojo en el peli verde.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Nagumo, solo es una amiga- Le respondió entrecortada mente.

-Entonces porque solo hablaba contigo, no te das cuenta que te gusta- Le dijo un peliblanco.

Antes de poder responder unos ladridos se escucharon en todo el lugar, estaba solo, razón por la cual se podían notar unas dos figuras a lo lejos rodadas por dos perros, aquellos ladraban con humeante furia decididos a atacar e incluso matar. Rápidamente reconocieron a las dos chicas, Rumi y Ryuuno. Inmediatamente fueron a ayudarlas, pero algo no les permitió moverse, no podían creer lo que veían a sus ojos pero por mas sorprendidos no era miedo lo que no les permitía moverse, sino por un momento ver la verdad su ceguera se había desvanecido en incluso oían la misteriosa melodía de la luna.

Una sombra apareció en medio de todo el dilema una gata blanca agarro a uno de los perros por el cuello tratando de detenerlo, lo único que causo eso fue un duro golpe para la gata blanca dejándola aturdida, por otro lado la gatita negra le mordió una pata a uno de los perros para tratar de alejarlo de la atigrada gris, de nuevo el intento fue inútil pero a pesar de eso la gatita negra siguió intentando pegarle aunque en todos sus ataques dudaba, no había ninguna opción o huian o se quedaban a esperar lo que seguro seria su muerte. Al final la gata blanca atigrada opto por salir de allí dejar atrás a las demás pero porque había hecho eso no era uno de los gatos más fuerte que Sokiri pudo enviar. Al final las otras dos de las tres gatas trataron de escapar aunque los perros las seguían muy de cerca no podían evadirlos hasta que la gata atigrada entro en razón y aunque atónita y paralizada por el miedo le salto enzima a uno de los perros arañándole los ojos, lo cual causo un chillido de dolor de parte del animal corriendo para zafarse de la gata, al final rendida la gata cayó al suelo casi inconsciente lista para morir, aunque de otra manera tranquila de haber dado tiempo a sus camaradas para huir del terrible peligro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La radiante luna alumbraba el claro dando una bella luz por todo el lugar, sin embargo un gato café manchado de gris y amarillo se encontraba buscando otra cosa sin prestar atención al hermoso paisaje, intrigado por la búsqueda y algo decepcionado sus patas encendieron un aura fogosa causando un camino de hollín negro por lo que fue una hermosa vegetación, al fin el gato detuvo su búsqueda y salto a lo alto de una pendiente la cual tenía un arco con un dragón encima por un momento todo el bello paisaje se mostró como una tierra encandecerte y brillante llena piedras incandescentes y grietas que dejaban salir paredes de fuego enormes. Formando ríos de lava ardiente.

-Al fin, podre destruir a los humanos luego de todo lo que nos hicieron, no me interesa tener que liberar una legión de demonios en toda la tierra o tener que destruirla quemando cada gota de vida- No paso mucho tiempo para que el gato cayera exhausto y el paisaje volviera a su total normalidad- Aunque aún necesito ayuda, está claro que ya no lo conseguiré si no tengo ayuda, tal vez la luna se suficiente.

El gato se marchó de allí todo cuanto los humanos le quitaron lo recuperara no importa lo que tuviera que hacer o cuántas vidas perder, su vengativa cruzada le devolvería lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los cuatro chicos no tardaron en recapacitar al ver el cuerpo de la gata atigrada tirada en el suelo así que con la mente llena de dudas y expectativas la recogieron para que no muriera y les explicara lo que había pasado.

-Pero qué demonios paso aquí- Pregunto el peli blanco confundido – Acaso ellas son esos gatos que andan matando por allí y de los que han hablado tanto la gente.

-No lo sé, es posible pero porque no nos atacaron a nosotros- Le respondió Hiroto.

-Bueno tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos, después de todo ya nos metimos en este lio-Le volvió a responder el peli blanco.

Mientras que Midorikawa no dijo palabra alguna, solo podía esperar por ahora no había nada mas que hacer.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una gata rojiza corría apresurada por las calles buscando a un gato blanco y de pelo largo, detrás de ella el gato chantilly tratando de seguirle el paso apresurado, pero al final el gato chocolate se topó con nada más ni nada menos que con una gata blanca atigrada cayendo al suelo algo aturdido aunque listo para atacar, saco sus filosas garras y antes de poder saltar la gata rojiza le bloqueo el paso evitando que atacara.

-¡HANACO! que estás haciendo, porque me detuviste pude haberla matado- Se quejó el gato chantilly.

Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del gato marrón se apresuró a preguntar a la gata blanca.

-Qué demonios haces por aquí estorbo de cuatro patas, acaso estas ciega como para no ver que hay perros cerca- Le protesto la gata rojiza.

-Y porque crees que estoy así de golpeada cerebro de ratón- Le respondió despreocupada- además estoy buscando un gato que no vez.

-Tú también escuchaste ese aullido- Le pregunto de nuevo la gata algo sorprendida- Entonces también vas donde yo voy.

-Al fin se te quito el mal humor verdad, por supuesto que voy allí aunque tú lo dijiste es peligroso andar así con perros rondando.

Al final la gata rojiza la dejo seguirlos, definitivamente la gata blanca no seguía las ordenes de Sokiri por nada del mundo, en ese caso era capaz de confiar en ella y no despellejarla. Confundido el gato chantilly no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

De pronto lograron captar al gato blanco, el aroma a sangre estaba cerca, continuaron hasta llegar a un callejón donde u gato blanco y de largo pelo yacía inconsciente pero vivo, en el suelo, su pelo estaba moteado de sangre pero también tenía algunos rasguños con un olor totalmente reconocible, claro que aunque no habían visto jamás al culpable de las heridas del gato ese olor definitivamente ya sabían de quien era.

-Pero que rayos es esto- La gata blanca no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, sabia totalmente quien había producido esas heridas pero la sorpresa y el miedo no la dejaban pronunciar palabra alguna. Pero sobre todo era el hecho de saber que la historia tendría un momento crítico un momento en el cual ella podría dejar maraca y ser recordada o morir y quedar en el olvido

-Definitivamente, ojos blancos está vivo, Tetsuya está vivo- Le completo la gata rojiza a la gata blanca pasando de largo por la mirada asombrada de Kasai.

-Te..Tetsuya- El gato chantilly parecía muerto del miedo después de tanto tiempo pensando que era un mito, una simple historia al final él era real.

* * *

**ASK time ¿?  
**

**Cualquier duda la respondo ya sea en cuanto a la historia o en cuanto a los OCs y bueno si les gusto dejen reviews y si no igualmente una critica me ayuda a mejorar.**

**Si se quieren hacer una idea de la melodia del primer parrafo busquen esta banda "World of warcraft- The Burning Legion" solo dura tres minutos si que si quieren escucharla, esc mas una idea no es que sea la escta y firme melodia ni nada de so es una pequeña idea.**

**Soundtrack by: Blizzard**

**Bueno que gusten y ya saben si quieren participar envien sus OC por PM.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Al fin aqui esta la conty, ace rato que no pongo tramos de la cancion pero ya luego la volvere a poner.**

**Solo me pretenece mi oc (Karadi)el resto son prestados.  
**

**Tetsuya-: gato negro con detalles morados.**

**Uteki lor'tag: gato gris manchado y atigrado oscuro.**

**Tatsumaki lor'tag: gato naranja opaco con manchas grises como piedras y atigrado oscuro.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level 5.**

* * *

Una tierra devastada, negra y marchita, un cielo ensombrecido por la luna y el sol, todo lo que una vez conocido parece ser una tierra diferente huracanes, aberturas en el suelo, vegetación destruida por el fuego y el agua, hasta mi propia sombra me traiciona y se va por su cuenta.

¿Qué es esto?

Una chica de pelo abismo se despertó inmediatamente, ese sueño fue en serio un mal momento pero lo peor aún no sabía dónde estaba, la preocupación la empezaba a llenar, acaso estaba durmiendo aun o que le había pasado, innumerables preguntas surgían de su mente. Y más cuando una voz conocida se le dirigió.

-Que bien que ya hayas despertado- Le dijo cierto peli verde captando su atención.

El chico había quedado desconcertado debido al incidente de hace poco, había dado can muchas conclusiones pero ninguna le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, la confianza de una amistad no se gana en un día pero esta chica había hecho algo más que ganarse la confianza del peli verde, tal vez amor pero no había podido ordenar muy bien sus ideas, no estaba seguro si debía creer que ella no era así y atenerse a una posible muerte o pensar como las demás personas y dejarla en el olvido, claro que eso ya no era posible para Midorikawa.

-Porque demonios no me dejaron en la calle, ya no me queda nada, he visto como mis amigas han huido, que es lo que quieren conseguir matándonos- Le dijo molesta y casi en sollozo, parecía que decir esa frase le había enterrado una flecha en el corazón como si fuera a caer en la tristeza- Ustedes son tan ciegos para ver y sordos para oír, ¿es esa la razón por la que nos quieren matar?

-Te refieres a esa melodía que escuche hace poco, a que te refieres- Le pregunto preocupado Midorikawa.

-Tu…tú escuchaste, acaso ustedes pueden oír, como es posible- Le dijo algo sorprendida la chica pero aun así cabizbaja- Eres capaz de oír, entonces porque no fuiste a ayudarnos, tal vez aun no puedes ver.

No podía entender nada de lo que decía, así que para evitar hacerle más preguntas le ofreció, si podía explicarlo a sus compañeros y a él, para sorpresa del peli verde acepto. A que se refería con ver y oír y más importante matar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos chicas iban corriendo apresuradamente por las calles agotadas y casi sin aliento.

-Crees que ya les despistamos Luca - Pregunto una chica pelinegra y algo bajita.

-Creo que sí, ya no los escucho Ryuuno- Le respondio algo agitada, sin embargo antes de decir nada un maullido se escuchó en forma de llamada.

Sin dudarlo las dos chicas fueron directo al lugar donde se producía el sonido, no era un lugar muy apartado pero con lo casadas que estaban tardaron un poco en llegar. Una chica de cabello verde ondulado hasta los codos, recogido en una trenza en caracola, ojos color miel, delineados y cubiertos por lentes rojos, de piel sonrosada y bien desarrollada. Llevaba un camisón lila de manga larga que le descubría los hombros, un top negro y un short de tirantes, también unas medias de rejilla de calzedonia, unas botas skechers negras y un colgante plateado en forma de cruz.

-Quien eres y porque estás aquí, porque nos llamaste- Le pregunto la chica de ojos cian al ver a esa chica, al saber que ya no habían gatos alrededor debido al perro.

-La pregunta debería ser para ustedes, he visto lo que les ha pasado- Les respondió de forma tranquila como si no hubiera detectado un aire de amenaza- Por cierto mi nombre es Katia Vólkov.

-Entonces sabes acerca de los perros, porque aparecieron así de la nada, no hay ningún cazador- Le dio la chica de pelo negro con la intención de saber más acerca de esa chica tan misteriosa. Algo no iba bien pero que podía ser.

-Si en realidad yo también estaba escapando de ellos, aunque también vi como trataron de huir, es posible que vuestras compañeras estén aun vivas pero no les puedo asegurar nada.

-Es verdad, oh no hemos dejado sola a Rumi, porque esto debía pasar- Se lamentó la chica de ojos cian-Porque no la hemos ayudado.

-No os preocupéis por eso, hay una manera de encontrar a sus camaradas incluso en la muerte, la única condición es que me acompañéis- Les ofreció la chica.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa las dos se dieron una rápida mirada para confirmar.

-Aceptamos- Le respondió la chica peli negra, de forma que siguieron a la chica peli verde a donde sea, todo por encontrar y salvar a sus compañeras.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Tetsuya-sama, usted enserio cree que esa minina pueda traer a los espías de Sokiri- Pregunto un gato gris atigrado con ojos negros y pupilas blancas.

-Por supuesto que no, tal vez logre traer a uno o dos pero no sobrevivirá si no convence a todos- Le respondió el gato negro indiferentemente- Uteki quiero que vayas con Tatsumaki y me traigan a Sokiri como prisionero y lo quiero vivo, entendiste.

-Si por supuesto y por cierto he visto como Katia está llevando a los sub ordinarios de Sokiri fuera de la ciudad en dirección al este, nos ha traicionado- Le comento Uteki, viendo como a su líder se erizaba el pelo de rabia y sacaba las garras con furia.

-Entonces yo mismo la matare antes de que pueda irse, ya lárgate-

Así vio como los dos gatos lor'tag se marchaban desapareciendo por una grieta mientras que él se encaminaba a matar a esa traidora, claro que ya sabía de su traición pero si la mataba ahora todos sus seguidores tendrían miedo a sus órdenes o se revelarían ante él. De los únicos que se confiaba lo suficiente para darles una misión tan importante y no vigilarlos eran los dos lor'tag, dos gatos de calle que habían sido separados de su madre a muy corta edad, razón de sus pupilas blancas, después claro abandonados en la calle no muy poco después sin apenas fuerza para sobrevivir, a pesar de esto son gatos fuertes y temibles dispuestos a dar su vida por su líder.

_Es realmente una desagradable mundo?_

_Oh, sí, una muy desagradable mundo, de hecho_

_Más desagradable de lo que usted podría soñar_

_Listo para atacar_

_Eres un snack -, será mejor Que correr_

_No vienen caminando en la naturaleza de Madera_

_Si no tienes un arma de fuego_

_[Risas]_

_Cada criatura para la supervivencia_

_Tiene que mirar hacia fuera para sí mismo_

_No obtuvo niñeras aquí o abuelitas queridas_

_Para cuidar tu salud_

_Primero nos ves, entonces no_

_Ahora nos escuchas, ahora no._

_Es nuestro secreto de supervivencia en un muy desagradable mundo._

_¿Somos reales?_

_Tal vez no somos._

* * *

**Se que los caps no son muy largos pero no es my culpa que terminen siendo mas cortos de lo previsto.**

**Bueno ya para acabar, lo de siempre si quieren mandar OCs no tengo problema, sin embargo ahora nescesito mas antagonista pero no interesa.**

**Otra cosa la cancion es algo tenebrosa y no la conoci por gusto sino por curiosear en youtube me encontre con un M.E.P. si que si quieren buscar la cancion es "our secret of suvival" y si el fic se llama igual qu la cancion problema, ok no pero no se me ocurria mas. Asi que escucha si quieres pero te advierto que es algo terrorifica y mejor sin el video, mas bien con letra.**

**Bueno cualquier duda me la mandan por PM o en las reviews, y los OCs por PM preferiblemente.**


	7. Chapter 6

**No words... bueno solo una pequeña noticia debido a que empezaron los (horribles) examenes no voy a subien en un tiempito, y si me demoro mas de 2 semanas sera porque se me ha olvidado u otras cosas de la vida.  
**

**Solo me pretenece mi oc (Karadi)el resto son prestados.  
**

**Y no creo tener que colocar mas los gatos, claro a menos de que haya un OC nuevo si que disfruten.  
**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level 5.**

* * *

-Tetsuya…-El gato chantilly había repetido ese nombre en todo el trayecto mientras cargaban al aun inconsciente gato blanco- No, imposible, tetsuya es solo un simple cuento no me digas que ustedes se creen ese cuento para cachorros, nosotros dos siempre fuimos los que peleamos contra Sokiri no el, el no existe.

La gata rojiza se empezaba a preocupar por el menor, le había dado muy duro la noticia después de todo a ella no le interesaban las creencias y los peligros en los que creen los gatos pero jamás pensó que el no enseñarle a menor todo eso le podía llevar a perder la cordura, en serio se sentía algo mal por Kasai. Y si jamás vuelve a ser el mismo una oleada de duda la empezó a llenar, lo único que se permitía pensar era que el gato chantilly volvería a ser como siempre e incluso más fuerte.

En poco llegaron a un pequeño campo abierto algo alejado de la cuidad la suave y cálida hierva era un descanso para las desgastadas patas de los gatos y la frescura que emanaban las hojas de los arboles dejaban a un lado el ácido y desagradable aire de ciudad, no paso mucho tiempo en que el gato blanco empezara a despertar lentamente, sus ojos grises se resaltaban de un tono amarillo con forme el sol lo iba alumbrando.

-_Estaré muerto, perfecto ahora solo tengo que soportar un infierno hasta que llegue ese gato ma*****a y matarlo si me es posible._

_-_Karadi ya se despertó- El gato chantilly llamo a la gata atigrada, la cual estaba tomando agua de una pequeña quebrada.

-Enseguida voy-

-_Uhggg no, preferiría morir antes que estar con estos imbéciles-_

La gata miro con detenimiento e intriga al gato, antes de hacer algo el gato blanco ya se había levantado a duras penas con sus heridas cerradas pero húmedas y dolorosas.

-Antes de largarte dinos donde esta "ojos blancos" claro si es que sabes lo que te hizo eso- Le dijo la gata atigrada viendo cómo se marchaba.

-Porque debería, primero que nada ni siquiera me interesa saber quién o que fue, lo único que me importa es hacerle pagar.

-Como lo harás si ni siquiera sabes quien fue, además te daño una vez y nadie dice que no lo volverá a hacer, tal vez te guste tu soledad y nade te la puede quitar, tu veras, pero tu única enfermedad es ser ignorante hacia tu propia ignorancia.

Sin decir nada más se marchó, desapareciendo entre los arbustos dejando huellas entrecortadas en el rastro, el gato chocolate se quedó viendo atónito por la forma tan sencilla de terminar una conversación tan seria. Después de un tiempo rápidamente se despidió del gato ordenándole que fuera a buscar a Hanaco lo antes posible.

-0-0-0-0-

-¡NANI!-

un grito tan fuerte que podrías escucharlo a kilómetros de distancia, así es y justamente estos se originaban nada más y nada menos que en Raimon, una "desastrosa" noticia había llegado a oídos de los chicos.

-un gato, es una broma verdad Midorikawa- Dijo en tono de preocupación Tsunami esperando que así lo fuese.

-No, no es una broma todo lo que les cuento es la pura verdad- Claro que los únicos que no estaban impresionados eran Hiroto, Suzuno y Burn- no me lo invente es verdad lo que les estoy diciendo, las chicas que conocimos la otra vez son gatos.

-Te refieres a las noticias que han salido acerca de los perros que tienen los cazadores muertos, y de todos los que hablan por allí que un gato casi los mata… no creo que sea verdad hay diferentes formas por las cuales haya ocurrido eso, accidentes, gente loca y sin cordura –Le replico Kogure creyendo loco- no será que estás perdiendo la cordura.

-Es verdad, todo lo que les ha dicho es cierto- Dijo al fin la choca oji-negra – todo es verdad, los gatos, Sokiri, las muerte que hablan en las noticias, todo es verdad.

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso en la noche ya sabes el asunto de los perros y demás- Pregunto Hiroto recibiendo como respuesta un gesto de la chica- bueno supongo que ya nos hemos metido en esto ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso creo- Respondio Rumi con pesar.

-Bueno no nos queda de otra- Dijo Endo tratando de animar a sus compañeros- que les parece.

Así luego todo explicado, debían hacer lo que pudieran después de todo ese ya era su problema, solo que algunos no estaban muy seguros de lo que hacían puesto que habían seguido a Rumi durante una hora sin saber siquiera a donde se dirigían, lo cual aria dudar a cualquiera no… de pronto pararon en seco frente a un muro desgastado de piedra.

-Y llegamos, si quieren entender mejor lo que está pasando este será un buen lugar para explicarles las cosas como debe ser –les dijo de mejor humor mientras quitaba unos cuantos ladrillos con la mano abriendo una puerta en toda la pared de ladrillos dando entrada a un tunel.

Largo y amplio con antorchas encendidas cada 2 metros, su piso era rocoso, inestable y húmedo, era un lugar agobiador a causa del calor tan horrible y el aire que se filtraba por las grietas era helado y fuerte, una cueva cualquiera se podría decir solo que tenían que caminar y caminar y caminar… las antorchas cesaron dando lugar a brillantes luces de colores ubicadas cuidadosamente en diferentes lugares para dar un perfecto iluminado en el techo como si fuese el cielo nocturno y estrellado, el resto de luces alumbraban en la base estatuas con forma de animales feroces y salvajes en la base o daban una ilusión de aurora, unas ruinas bien cuidadas y hermosas con sus estatuas, jeroglíficos en las paredes, adornos tallados en los muros y lo más destacan te era un tipo de base circular en medio de todas las ruinas con escritos en los bordes y por encima un tipo de líquido azul claro que desprendía una luz penetrante en forma de columna.

-Este es el lugar- les dijo la chica de ojos negros mientras miraba fijamente la base- lo que está escrito en el borde dice "cualquiera que deba saber la historia de cualquier historia en este mundo y más, aquí reside sabiduría de millones de millones de siglos atrás y profecías de adelante solo quien pueda saber entenderá, al ignorante que se ahogue hasta la muerte" bueno eso está escrito ahora a lo que iba, solo tienen que mirar a la base y lo que deseen o lo que quieran saber se mostrara solo para ojos de cada quien.

-Entonces cada quien vera lo que quiere ver, pero nadie más podrá ver lo que los demás quieren ver, cierto.

-Bueno si las personas presentes tienen una conexión muy buena con los demás o saben cómo ver lo que muestra podría pero, si así de simple, bueno que tal si hacemos una prueba, porque no vas tu primero Fubuki- Respondió la chica de ojos negros animando al peli plata a ver entre la base.

El chico se acercó lentamente a la base azul, dando una mirada fija, inmediatamente sus ojos expresaron un asombro y una nostalgia enorme.

-Que es lo que ves Fubuki- pregunto Gouenji al ver la expresión tan alterada del chico.

-Soy yo, tengo en la mano una piedra rosada con una cadena negra… y a mi hermano a mi lado.

-0-0-0-0-

-No, aun no estoy seguro que traman algo, para que matarlos ahora si podemos esperar a tenerlos todos reunidos.

-Cierto, además hay que recordar que no solo queremos matar a Sokiri, sino también a Ojos blancos.

-No debemos de ser impacientes, pronto les veremos arrastrándose en el suelo suplicando nuestra piedad, los veremos a todos ellos bajo nuestras reglas, estarán bajo nuestro poder.

-Y nadie será capaz de hacernos frente, ni siquiera los humanos.

-No me interesan los humanos, me interesa tomar mi venganza sobre Sokiri y para ello Tetsuya es indispensable…ya llegamos, esto será muy fácil hermano.

* * *

**No se si sere buena y dejo aparecer a Atsuya o seguir la historia como va, bueno lo voy a considerar ustedes solo comenten su decision y de paso queo que Sokiri tan solo es una hormigita a comparacion de... y Tetsuya asi que es lo de menos.**

**-Como les precio el cap.**

**-Quienes creen que son los dos ultimos.**

**-Que les gusto mas.**

**-Lo debo continuar.**

**Y ya lo mismo de los OC sigo recibiendo aún, si quieren participar.  
**


End file.
